


Would you go back?

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [27]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Bittersweet, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I suck at tagging, Introspection, It came to my attention that there was a mixup with the relationship tag, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Obito Is Dead, Talk of time travel, Thats.... thats a tag lmao, i think, idk what else to tag, im also shit at story titles WHOOPS, not much angst, so I fixed it, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “If you could turn back time,” Naruto asked one night, “Would you?” The Hokage paused, going still enough for the pen to stain the parchment with a blob of ink, before setting said pen aside.“Time is a delicate thing,” He said cautiously, “And dwelling on such a question could ruin you.”





	Would you go back?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8; Time Travel | Fate

“If you could turn back time,” Naruto asked one night, “Would you?” The Hokage paused, going still enough for the pen to stain the parchment with a blob of ink, before setting said pen aside.

“Time is a delicate thing,” He said cautiously, “And dwelling on such a question could ruin you.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto whined, “It was just hypothetical! It's not like I was really thinking about it..” 

“I know that. Can you bring me that book?” His student huffed, crossing his arms with a pout.

“But you didn't answer my question, ‘ttebayo. Would you go back in time?” 

_ Would _ he? It could serve as an opportunity to try and change something that he would think needed changing, but it could also just end up making no difference. If he went too far back, he could ruin everything that he had at the moment. He could lose the opportunity to teach his students, he could lose most of the growth be had as a person. So, he wouldn't change anything before he was assigned to teach his students.

Which only brought a few times in which he would wish to go back to.

Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru because Kakashi had failed to convince him otherwise. If he had been a better teacher, maybe he could have changed that- but he wasn't and couldn't. Then there was the attack made by Pain, it had ended well enough, though. Some psychological scarring, but that came with the job. The only other thing he could really think to change would be…

It would be saving Obito. 

He would do anything, run in front of him before Kaguya's attack could hit, push him away before he could die, run out of the way-  _ anything- _ to save him. It broke him to see Obito die again, the only thing that kept him together was that he was needed. 

And if Obito didn't, he was sure the quality of his life would be many times better. (He had been too late to realize that he should have kissed Obito when he had the chance, pulled him close and whispered all of the apologies that needed to be said.) So ma-

“Sensei?” He was jolted out of his thoughts and realized that he had been staring quite intently at his desk. “You alright? You looked kinda upset there for a bit, dattebayo.” He gave an eye smile.

“I'm fine.”

“Oh, okay. You don't really need to answer if you don't wanna. I mean- I  _ am _ curious, and I do really wanna know, but you don't  _ gotta. _ ”

“Have to,” He corrected absentmindedly, “Kage should have proper grammar, Naruto.” 

“But  _ Kakashi-sensei!” _


End file.
